Perfect Harmony
by You'veGotMeAndJesus
Summary: "Ally, the minute I heard you sing with me, I knew that we were brought together for a reason. We were meant to be together, Ally. I just know it. So any time you don't know of the right words to say, you need a confidence boost, or you just need assurance, just start singing. That way you know that I'll always be there for you." Based off the song "Perfect Harmony"
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: If you have already read this story, you don't need to read it again. I only changed my author's note because I got a lot of people telling me I credited the wrong song. This was because I originally used "I Think About You" but decided to change it. I guess I just forgot to change it in the author's note. Sorry for the confusion. Also, to the person who told me I got the lyrics wrong, thank you for pointing that out. I think I changed it a little because the real version sounded more like a friendship song rather than an I-wrote-this-for-my-wife kind of song. **

**For those of you who have not yet read this story:**

**Hello, fellow Austin and Ally fans! This is my first A&A story, so I hope you all like it. It's based off of the song "Perfect Harmony" from the movie, "Rags". I do not own this song or this movie. Also, if you like Degrassi, go read my Degrassi stories! I hope you guys like this. There will be one more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading :)**

**~You'veGotMeAndJesus**

When Ally Dawson first laid eyes on Austin Moon, she didn't know what to think. Playing drums using corn dogs? Who does that? However, along with this blankness of mind, she was also deeply intrigued by the boy. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him drew her in. Maybe it was the way he smiled at her. Maybe it was the way that, even though they'd known each other no more than five minutes, it was almost like they had known each other for an eternity. Maybe she was awestruck by the long list of musical instruments he could play.

'_A trumpet through another trumpet, huh?' _

And then he was in her practice room. Maybe it was his complete disregard for signs.

Either way, she felt something. And she thought he did too.

That's the main reason she was so upset with him when he stole her song. She let him inside a place in her life no one else was allowed to enter. Granted, it wasn't intentional; he did come into her practice room without asking. Regardless, she felt like she made a connection with him, but he just took advantage of her.

Or so she thought.

He seemed genuinely sorry for stealing her song, but Ally still wasn't buying it. She's had people do this to her before. He can't expect to turn on his charm and have her immediately forgive him.

But then came the phrase that broke her.

"My dad says I have a one-in-a-million chance of being famous."

There it was again. That connection. Hadn't her dad just told her exactly the same thing a mere 24 hours ago? She could feel it in her gut. That connection that was too strong to ignore. So, reluctantly, she agreed to write him one more song.

One more song turned into a partnership

A partnership turned into a friendship.

There's no way I could make it without you.

They really couldn't.

It was more than the fact that Austin Moon wouldn't be famous if not for Ally's wonderful songwriting skills. It was because of that connection.

And then one day, that connection was temporarily broken. Ironically, it was due to something that should have made that connection even stronger…

They started dating.

Neither knew what was going on between them. They used to be completely in synch with each other. They even finished each other's sentences. But now it was like they couldn't even _form_ a sentence. So they decided that maybe they shouldn't date.

A few days later, Austin walked up the stairs to their practice room in the music store, he heard crying on the other side of the door. When he opened the door, he saw a shell of his favorite girl in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around her knees and the distinct sound of repressed sobs trying to escape her throat. He came up behind her, got down on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. This only made her cry harder as she leaned her head into his arm. He quickly let go of her and sat on the ground, legs spread apart and beckoning her to sit between them. As she did so, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. He held her tight and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

He could barely make out what she was saying as, for some reason, his gestures were causing her to cry even harder. "A-Austin, what if we can't get it back?"

"Get what back?" he questioned her, his gut telling him he already knew the answer.

Ally craned her head up so she was looking at him over her shoulder and replied, "You saw what happened to us. We've always been so close. Austin, it was like we were strangers. We stopped dating because it was getting in the way of us being us, but what if it doesn't go back to normal? I wouldn't be able to handle that," she brokenheartedly explains.

As she goes back to crying, Austin has no idea what to say. He just continues to whisper soothing words and occasionally kisses her cheek

…until he knows exactly what to say.

"Ally, you know that ridiculously cheesy movie you love so much? The one where the princess somehow finds herself in the real world?"

"You mean _Enchanted?"_ (1)

"Yeah, that one. Do you remember how they know they are meant to be with someone because they are able to finish their heart's song or whatever?"

"Yeah," Ally responds, chuckling at his completely Austin-like descriptions of her favorite movie.

"Well, that's kind of like us."

Intrigued by his analogy, Ally got out of his embrace and turned around so she was sitting in front of him. To Austin's relief, she had finally stopped crying and was now staring at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Ally, the minute I heard you sing with me, I knew that we were brought together for a reason. We were meant to be together, Ally. I just know it. So any time you don't know of the right words to say, you need a confidence boost, or you just need assurance, just start singing. That way you know that I'll always be there for you," Austin explains as he brushes a piece of hair out of her face and rests his hand on her cheek. She looked so perfect in that moment. All he wanted to do was kiss her, but he knew that would be crossing a recently designated line, and he wasn't about to ruin this perfect moment by making things awkward.

So he settled for a hug instead.

Still wrapped in each other's warm embrace, he began to sing.

"There's no way I could make it without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya

It's no fun when you're doin' it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah, and I know

I-I-I-I'll own this dream

'Cause I-I-I-I got you with me"

Then Ally pulled out of his embrace, grabbed his hands, and joined him.

"There's no way I could make it without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya." (2)

She smiles brighter than he's ever seen anyone smile. "See?" he asks. "Perfect."

* * *

A few years later, he comes across almost the exact same scene. Ally is sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest. The only difference was that she had something with her this time.

A photo album

One look at the photo album and Austin knew why she was crying in that practice room…

Johnathan

With a sympathetic sigh, he sat down next to Ally on the couch and put his arm around her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso and began crying into his stomach. As he did before, he whispered soothing words to her while he waited for her crying to slow so that he could talk to her. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before she faced him, finally ready to talk. "Ally, what happened?"

"He cheated on me, Austin. We were together for a year and a half and he cheated on me. I thought he loved me, Austin. I don't know what I keep doing wrong!" she explains.

He takes her back in his arms again as her tears begin to increase. He just holds her there for a moment. He's never been cheated on before. The closest thing he's ever had to heartbreak was when he realized that things weren't working with Ally. He wasn't always the best with words. But he remembered something that he told her a few years ago in this very room. So Austin Moon does what he does best…

He sings.

"When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

I'm gonna throw it"

She smiles at his slight alteration of their song as he continues.

"And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

I'm gonna know it

Even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly

I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be" (3)

He almost stops singing in the middle of the song because something happened that was so wonderful he's pretty sure his heart stops.

She sang along.

She knew what she needed him to be.

And he was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

**(1) I do not own Enchanted**

**(2) I do not own "Can't Make it Without You"**

**(3) I do not own "You Can Come to Me" (sorry for the confusion. I originally used I Think About You, but I changed it and just didn't fix it here).**

**I also do not own Austin and Ally, its characters, or anything to do with the show or Disney Channel. **

**There will be one more chapter of this story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! This is the second and final installment of Perfect Harmony. Once again, I do not own Austin and Ally or any songs, or anything related to Disney Channel whatsoever. I also do not own the song "Perfect Harmony" which is what this story is based upon. Nickelodeon owns it. It's from the movie "Rags" which I also do not own. Now that we got all of that out of the way, enjoy the story! (: **

Exactly one year, five months and four days later, Austin and Ally were taking a stroll along the beach. It was perfect really; the sound of birds chirping, the waves lapping against the sand, the gentle laughter of the other people on the beach.

Austin had something that he needed to say to Ally. For weeks, he tried to figure out the perfect way to formulate it. The floor of his apartment was currently flooded with little crinkled up balls of paper everywhere. After what seemed like a few thousand failed attempts, he finally had a revelation. He didn't need to have the perfect words…

When he could sing a song

So that brings the two young adults to that moment on the beach. The one with the chirping birds, the lapping waves, and the laughing children.

And a song.

He stopped dead in his tracks, pulled Ally in front of him, got down on one knee, and began to sing.

"There's a shop down the street

Where they sell plastic rings

For a quarter a piece

I swear it

Yeah, I know that it's cheep

Not like gold in your dreams

But I hope that you'll still wear it

This ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped

I'm not perfect

But I swear I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee

That this will be easy

It's not a miracle you need

Believe me

I'm no angel

I'm just me

But I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need

You need me

There's a house on a hill

With a view of the town

And I know how you adore it

So I'll work every day

Through the sun and the rain

Until I can afford it

Yeah, this ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped

I'm not perfect

But I swear I'm perfect for you"

And then she gets down on her knees, grabs his hands, and sings along.

"There's no guarantee

That this will be easy

It's not a miracle you need

Believe me

I'm no angel

I'm just me

But I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need

You need me."

Then he pulls a little silver box out of his pocket, opens it up, and continues.

"There's a shop down the street

Where they sell plastic rings

For a quarter a piece

I swear it

Yeah, I know that it's cheep

Not like gold in your dreams

But I hope that you'll still wear it." (1)

"Yes, Austin," she replies before kissing him with just enough force to send him into the sand. She lies on her side next to him as he gets up to do the same facing her.

"Yeah?" he asks, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah," she whispers back before he kisses her sweetly. As the two pull away, they both whisper, "I love you."

And that was the most perfect harmony yet.

Exactly one year later, all of Austin and Ally's friends and family were sitting in fold-out chairs decorated with ribbons. Well, aside from their two best friends. One was standing next to a nervous Austin at the altar, while the other was inside assisting the bride. It was a big day for everyone. They all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but there was this feeling that Ally was experiencing deep within her gut.

Pre-wedding jitters. That's what everyone was calling it.

She loved Austin with all her heart, and she knew that he loved her too. So what was the problem? This was supposed to be a happy day. She's marrying the love of her life today! So why is she so doubtful? Why does she have this eerie feeling in her stomach telling her that this isn't going to work? Her mom and dad loved each other at one point too. She saw how that worked out. What if she and Austin were the same way? Maybe they were both too young. Were they jumping in to this too early? They had their whole lives to settle down, right?

There was only one way she was going to settle this.

A few minutes later, Trish came bombarding down the aisle straight to Austin. She explained that Ally needed to see him right away.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know! She won't tell me anything! She just told me to come get you. She's probably just nervous about the wedding. Just go talk to her!" she ordered, practically shoving him down the aisle herself.

Ally could hear his footsteps from her side of the door. She quickly grabbed the handle so he wouldn't try to come inside. It is her wedding day after all; the groom's not supposed to see the bride or the dress until she walks down the aisle. She could almost see the confusion written on his face as she felt a tug from the other side of the door, only to be denied entrance. "Ally, baby, what's wrong?" he asked after he tried the door.

_"So any time you don't know of the right words to say, you need a confidence boost, or you just need assurance, just start singing. That way you know that I'll always be there for you."_

Ally Dawson needed assurance

So, slowly but surely, she started to sing

"Hey

I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey

There's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

'Cause we're better together" (2)

Then Austin got it. That particular song was voicing all the things she was feeling right now. Would he stay by her side forever? Would they make it through whatever?

He knew the answer

So when she began to sing the chorus again, he harmonized with her.

"Hey

I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey

There's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

'Cause we're better together"

She then opened the door up just enough to squeeze her hand through the crack for him to hold. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it before telling her that he had to go back outside. "I love you. See you out there," she responded before giving his hand one final squeeze and allowing him to escape her grasp.

He's just about to head out the open door when he hears her small voice ring through the building again. "Austin?"

"Yeah,babe?"

"Thank you."

He smiles at her, even though he knows she can't see him, and responds, "Any time, Ally."

A little while later, Austin and Ally Moon are sitting together at a long table, along with the rest of their wedding party, and enjoying their first meal as a married couple. Suddenly, Austin kisses Ally on the temple, stands up and makes his way to the grand piano that she just now noticed was there. "Everyone, thank you for coming and celebrating the marriage of me and my beautiful wife, Ally." The crowd erupted in comments and awes after he said this. "Now I wrote this little diddle here for her. I hope you all like it. Ally, I love you." More comments erupted as the opening chords of the song began ringing throughout the room.

"When I first saw you, didn't know what to think

But something about you was so interesting

I could see me and you being best friends

The kind of friends that finished each other's sentences

When I can't think of the right words to say

I just sing 'oh oh whoa oh oh whoa'

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing 'oh oh oh whoa'

Ain't it a perfect harmony

Sometimes in your lifetime

You look and you search for someone just to care

Look around and it was there

And we didn't need to go nowhere

Now I can look into your eyes all day

And just sing 'oh oh whoa oh oh whoa'

I wanna harmonize with your melody

And we'll sing 'oh oh whoa'

Ain't it a perfect harmony" (3)

Out of the corner of his eye, Austin could see Ally coming up to stand with him behind the piano.

"When I can't think of the right words to say

I just sing"

And then she began to sing with him.

"oh oh whoa oh oh whoa

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing 'oh oh whoa'

Ain't it a perfect harmony"

She then wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind, bends her face down toward his, and gives him a sweet, passionate kiss. Once again, as the guests begin filling the floor with applause, the couple simultaneously whispers

"I love you."

And that is the most perfect harmony of them all

**So that's it! I really enjoyed writing this story. Hope you liked it. Go review! (:**

**(1) I do not own the song "Endlessly" by The Cab. Aka the most adorable song on the planet.**

**(2) I do not own "Better together." Disney Channel owns it. Not me. **

**(3) I do not own Max Schneider, Keke Palmer, "Perfect Harmony" or "Rags" Max and KeKe own themselves and the song/movie is owned by Nickelodeon. **


End file.
